When Mischief Finds Me
by Myuka11
Summary: When asked by his father to travel to Earth, Loki gets word of a reincarnated goddess that only he can take care of. Curious, Loki decides to take the old psychic woman up on her word and search to find the girl before she causes any real damage. From the little information he received it sounded like the girl was already aware she was slightly different than those around her.
1. Chapter 1

When Mischief Finds Me

Chapter 1

"Son, I need you to help me maintain the peace and order of the nine realms. We need to check in occasionally, to make sure that everything is at peace like we believe. It would be upsetting to hear we have been falling behind on our duties." Odin stated to his younger son as he sat upon his throne.

"This sounds like a job more suited for Thor." The younger prince argued, not seeming very excited about the request.

"It is suited for both of my sons. This is not a request, Loki. This is an order from the King of Asgard." This time Odin was a bit more stern in his words. He stood from his chair and motioned to the doorway. "Head over to Heimdall and use the Bifrost. He'll know where to send you." And with that the conversation was over.

Loki turned away from his father before rolling his eyes at the 'order' he received. He had many better things to be doing, like relaxing and finding new ways to convince his brother Thor to humiliate himself over his simple-minded understanding of, well, basically everything. He smiled at the thought, remembering the last time he convinced Thor to approach three Asgard women because 'they were admiring him, just hoping he would approach them,' or so Loki convinced Thor. In reality, the three women were more focused on their work and were more embarrassed by Thor's presence than excited. A small silly prank, Loki had to think of something better by the time he came back from wherever he was going.

After a quick trip through the Bifrost Loki ended up in the middle of a desert on the planet known as Earth. He dusted off his royal garments and scoffed as he looked around. "Such a disgusting and pitiful place. Sending me to Midgard." Loki muttered to himself as he looked around the night sky. He noticed to the east a myriad of bright lights and focused his attentions to that area.

Not even two seconds after that thought he was within the bright lights. He looked around the bright lit buildings and busy streets full of scandalous dressed humans and finally focused on a sign titled Las Vegas. A few people couldn't help but stare at the Asgard prince since his royal outfit seemed to stand out. However, in the town of Las Vegas people quickly shrugged him off to be another performer.

He walked down one of the streets for quite a while, eyeing the buildings and looking at a few people as he passed, doing his best not to let any of them rub shoulders with him. He couldn't help but notice how every few steps some humans would try to pass him business cards with barely dressed women, he was not interested in anything that they had touched and would wave them away.

The more he walked the dimmer the lights became. Loki sighed, frustrated by his situation. "Everything seems as fine as it has been for years." He muttered to himself.

"Well it's about time you came." Loki heard the voice of an old woman. He turned his head to see the face where the voice had come from, an old woman sitting in a booth with some sort of see through ball. Her clothing loose and colorful as if to hide the dark bags under her eyes.

He was easy to dismiss her words to him as well and was going to take his next step, but her next words caught his attention.

"We've been waiting for you, Loki, God of Mischief, son of Odin." The woman smiled, knowing that caught his attention.

How had he been found out so easily? He turned and walked up to her, a look of anger plastered on his face. "Who has been waiting for me, old woman?" He questioned her.

She still smiled. "All of us." Her arms motioned out, referring to the world. "It was destiny that brought you to our planet. I was starting to worry you would never come." The Las Vegas side street psychic vaguely explained.

Loki was easily losing his patience as he placed a hand on her booth. "I don't believe in destiny. I'm leaving this crummy place as soon as I can. Give me one good reason I should stay." The statement almost sounded like a threat, but the woman was not easily startled.

"It's Sigyn." The woman said to Loki.

Loki was a bit surprised at the mention of that name. He had heard it before from stories his father told. How did an old woman know of her too? "Sigyn's been dead for years. Nice try." He almost sounded disappointed, as if he was looking for something exciting to do on this dull planet. As he took his hand off the woman's counter and started to turn, she knew she had to grab his interest before it was too late.

"You're right, she's dead. But has been reincarnated." This again made Loki stop, but he didn't turn around to look at her. "A young woman now possesses the power of the Goddess Sigyn. She's learning she's different, she knows she has these powers. However, she can't control them. If she doesn't learn how to properly use her powers, she will cause much mayhem on Earth. Once she's done with Earth she will move on." She waited a few seconds to see how Loki would respond. Did she finally have him?

"And what exactly am I supposed to do about that?" He turned to look at her again. Thank goodness. "It sounds like something your planet can figure out. Nothing that requires me." He challenged the old woman.

"That's far from true." She argued back. "She needs a teacher. Only one person, no, one God can teach the girl how to use Sigyn's powers for good. And that, my prince, is you."

Loki thought for a long while. His father had sent him here to maintain order, it would be irresponsible to ignore a possible threat such as this. If it turned out to be nothing, he would return home. But if it turned out to be something…

"Where can I find her?" He asked the woman, whose smile had grown the widest it had the entire conversation.

The alarm clock went off exactly at seven in the morning as it did every Monday through Friday. After deciding that today was not the day to hit that lovely snooze button she stretched and got out of her twin xl bed. She walked across the room and turned on the light, disturbing the girl in the other twin xl bed who had tried to sleep through the alarm.

"Wake up! Today is your day!" The energetic girl yelled as she walked over to her roommate and shook her like crazy. She could only hear a few mumbles underneath the covers in response. "We go to class, we come back, we get dolled up, and we celebrate because you're finally twenty-one!" After some more vigorous shaking the energetic girl had finally won, her roommate was awake.

The now twenty-one year old sat up in her bed, showing her messy red mid back length curls as she looked at her roommate. "I don't… have class… until ten." She mumbled angrily at her roommate.

The energetic girl, black straight mid back length hair also slightly a mess looked a bit shocked. "Oh that's right." She muttered, losing her excitement. She moved her bangs and tucked them behind her ear as she thought about how to fix things. "Well, now that you're up you have three hours to do what you want!" She tried to be positive.

"Like go back to sleep." The red head muttered as she pulled the covers up and rolled over away from her roommate.

"No no no no." The twenty-two year old argued. She sat at her roommates bed and rolled her shoulder back to look down at her roommate.

"Christine, I swear to God I will throw my alarm clock at you if you don't leave." The red head said in a raspy tired voice.

"Brianna, just listen to me." The girl known as Christine said calmly, closing her eyes and taking a breath. When she opened her once blue eyes they were now a piercing gold, looking straight into the eyes of her roommate. "You will get up, get dressed in some workout clothes, have a nice workout, get some Starbucks, come home and get ready for class." Christine watched her roommate and once she saw the gold flash go through her eyes she knew she was successful. She smiled and blinked again, back to the beautiful blue they naturally were.

Brianna sat up and looked at Christine. "You know what? It's not a big deal. I think I'll get up, go have a productive workout, maybe get a mocha frap on the way back and then head to class." Brianna paraphrased, not knowing what happened a few seconds earlier.

Christine smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." She agreed.

***Hello! This is the first time I've posted anything on this site, so if you like the idea of this story and want me to continue please let me know! I'll be happy to keep going!**

**If you have any suggestions or tips on overall use of the website, I would greatly appreciate that as well. I've learned a few things just by posting this first chapter three times. Ha! **

**Any feedback is appreciated! Thank you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

When Mischief Finds Me

Chapter 2

After finishing her last class at Arizona State University, Christine put her book in her bag and left the classroom, only to be welcomed by the hot April weather. She walked roughly five minutes before waiting outside of the lab sciences building, knowing her other partner in crime would be finishing her senior level lab soon. Doodling on her phone for another few minutes Christine noticed a pair of small feet in a pair of flip flops stop in front of her. She looked up from her phone and at the petite girl in front of her.

The girl had very short, choppy dirty blonde hair and an overall small frame. The backpack she carried with her looked giant compared to her 5'2 height, considering all the books she probably had crammed in her bag. "I hope you weren't waiting long?" It was more of a question than a statement, even her tone of voice seemed gentle.

Christine shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket. "Nope! Now come on, we gotta start getting ready. Did you bring a change of clothes?" She asked her friend as they began walking together.

The small girl smiled and nodded. "Nothing too flashy. Nice pair of shorts, a tight halter crop top I stole from dance, and a comfy pair of flats. Don't want to wear heels and tire out too fast." She claimed, thinking through her outfit. "You?" She asked Christine.

"Pair of shorts, I wanted to do jeans but it's just too hot, a cute halter top, and this matching pair of earrings and necklace I found at the store a few days ago." Christine explained with a smile. "So where are we going to go first tonight? Country bar? Loud thumping night club? Sit down bar? I'm so excited Sam! Our little Brianna is finally twenty-one!" Christine was booming with excitement.

The small girl known as Sam was surprisingly calm compared to Christine, slightly laughing. "Why don't we leave it up to Brianna? I'm sure she'll have a preference." Sam suggested.

"Oh yeah, good idea." Christine muttered as they finally made their way back to the dorm.

After some time getting ready, the three girls finished getting dressed, ate a quick dinner at a nearby local restaurant, and made their way to a popular and busy downtown area known as Mill Avenue. On Mill Avenue there were many different types of venues available for a young adult to have a fun and hopefully remembered night. The night sky was hidden behind the constant lights of the buildings and streets.

"So, Brianna, where to first?" Christine asked as she turned around to walk backwards, looking at her young friend with a smile.

"I have no idea!" The young Brianna said as she looked around, in a much better mood than she was this morning. "How about somewhere we can go dancing? Not like, country dancing or ball room dancing? I'm thinking a place I can get down to some good music!" She said as she started doing some silly dance moves as they were walking down the street.

Samantha laughed as they continued. "With those moves, I don't think you'll have to worry about any guys approaching you." She teased, getting shoved by Brianna.

"I know just what you're talking about. This way." Christine said as she led the two girls a couple more blocks down the street.

Once they arrived the club was already pretty busy and finding anywhere to sit was impossible. They stood at the bar and waited for their drinks as they looked around the building. The dark lit room with flashing colored lights and loud music was something that Samantha and Christine enjoyed, especially when they went together. Now that Brianna was finally twenty-one, they finally felt complete.

"Thank you!" Brianna yelled to the bartender as he dropped off the drinks. Two drinks in smaller cups and one in a larger mug. "Why is this one so big?" Brianna yelled to her two friends.

"We told him it's your birthday! He knew what to do!" Samantha said loudly with a smile, making Brianna roll her eyes.

"Well thanks!" She said sarcastically. "Well… to a fun night?" She asked as she held up her mug.

"To a fun night!" Christine and Samantha repeated as they all clinked glasses.

As the night continued and they bar hopped a bit more it became the responsibility of Samantha and Christine to make sure Brianna wasn't drinking so much that she would do anything too embarrassing throughout the night. A little bit of embarrassment, sure, but not falling over or getting sick.

They found a both at a pretty calm sit-down bar where Brianna started snacking on bar chips and giggling. "Did you see how that guy looked at me?" Brianna giggled, referring to an earlier bar. "He was like, 'why is she doing the chicken dance?'" And with that Brianna's giggles turned into an all out laugh.

"Oh he wasn't the only wondering that." Samantha teased once more, laughing a bit too. She looked at Christine. "Do you think you could get us some water?" She asked her friend.

"Oh sure!" Christine gladly accepted as she stood up from the booth and went to the bar. After asking the bartender for a few waters he walked away, leaving Christine waiting at the bar. She looked at her surroundings and noticed a decently handsome slender man in the corner with some friends. She smiled as she thought her silly thoughts, knowing she would never approach the guy. With her head in the clouds she didn't even realize she was activating this strange ability that hid inside of her, golden eyes staring at the strange man. "I wouldn't mind if he came over and stole a kiss." She muttered to herself just as the man happened to make eye contact with her.

It was done, her golden eyed gaze hit him like a bus and her wish became his command. He stopped his conversation with his friends, put his drink down, and walked his way over to Christine. The confused girl stayed at the bar, wondering if some way he heard her soft remark. Without even a word he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close, only trying to follow an order he had received.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" Christine yelled at the man as she pushed him away. Even though she protested he didn't seem like he was going to give up so easily, this caused a lot of attention at the bar. The man's friends began running over to him and Samantha was on her feet before Christine was able to say another word.

The man's friends pulled him away and began yelling at the man. "What do you think you're doing man?! What's wrong with you?!" With his friends anger and a slight slap across the face by another friend he seemed to snap out of whatever trace he was in, seeming very confused.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know… he's never… he's never done something like that before, I swear!" One of his friends defended the man to Christine.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Samantha muttered coldly as she stood next to Christine. "Come on, we're gonna go home. Let's get Brianna." She said to Christine, who was a bit confused.

_'Did he do that because I somehow told him to? Did I do that thing again? I didn't mean to.'_ Christine thought to herself as she shook her head, following Samantha back to the booth to grab their friend before heading back to the dorms.

"That was a bit much. Who does that?" Samantha muttered to Christina as they made their exit from the bar and began heading down the street.

"I… don't have an answer for you." Christine said, seeming like she was still stuck in the moment from before.

"Well we'll go home, and we won't have to worry about it again. You still have a stash of cookies in the dorm, right?" Samantha asked, making Brianna laugh.

"More than enough." Brianna added.

"Stop!" An unfamiliar voice yelled at the three girls.

The three looked at each other, debating on if it was worth turning around or continuing on their way back. It didn't sound like any of the people from the bar earlier. They slowly turned behind them to see a strange man in a strange outfit. He seemed a little older than the young adults that plague the streets of Mill Avenue at this hour and extremely out of place due to his clothing of choice. Who wears a horned helmet?

"Um… can… we help you?" Christine asked, confused.

"I am Loki… of Asgard." The man announced.

***A decently long chapter just for a teaser of an introduction, but now chapter three will be that much more exciting. **

**Thank you for those who have read the first chapter and have given feedback already. Like I said this is my first story on this website and I have a lot to learn about the overall format of how things work. **

**If you have any suggestions or recommendations please feel free to let me know, feedback is always appreciated. **

**I like to credit wherever my motivations come from, so for this chapter I'd like to credit the song 'Sweet but Psycho' as performed by Ava Max. **

**Thank you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

When Mischief Finds Me

Chapter 3

Loki of Asgard...

All three girls stood in confusion at the man's announcement. No one responded for quite some time. Were they supposed to know who he was? The way he declared his name and the strange city he was from made it sound like it was a name familiar to all. Finally, the silence was broken by none other than quiet little Sam.

"...And I'm Samantha... of Phoenix." She said somewhat jokingly back to the strange man as she still held onto Brianna. "Was there something we can help you with? Low Key?" Samantha asked, stretching out his name into two separate words.

Loki looked a little confused at Samantha. "Why did you say my name like that? That's not how I said it." He sounded slightly irritated in his confusion. "It's Loki, not... whatever you said." He waved her off, not wanting to repeat the mispronunciation of his own name. "Which one of you wields the goddess's power?" He asked the three, figuring he would know what he was referring to.

"I mean, I know I'm drunk, but this guy isn't making any sense." Brianna whispered loud enough for everyone, including Loki to hear. Samantha nodded in agreement.

Christine, however, looked a bit shocked at what the strange man just said out loud. Did he somehow know of this strange ability she possessed? How would he know? She's never met him before! But if he knew about her power, maybe she could use it against him. Her first priority though was getting her friends to safety, how could she pull this off? Well, she was taking beginning theater for her art credit.

"Oh my goodness you're really into this role aren't you?" Christine asked the man as she slightly laughed, looking perfectly comfortable around the stranger.

Samantha again looked confused. "Um... what?" It was a simple question directed at Christine.

Christine turned her head to look at her friend. "Oh, he's in my acting class! We've been working on building alternative personas and he's definitely taken it to the next level. I can't believe you brought the outfit out in public!" She walked a little closer to Loki, who at this point was just lost.

"T-this is not an outfit! It is the royal garbs given to the royal family of Asgard! You obnoxious little mortal, I have no clue who you think you are-" Loki declared, before getting interrupted.

Christine laughed a little and fixed her hair. "You are absolutely killing this character. I'm impressed." She mentioned to Loki, looking back at her friends. "Head on back, I wanna talk to him about our assignment really quick. He seems to know what to do!" Christine really hoped her calm demeanor would convince her friends that she might know the man in front of her and take her request.

Samantha and Brianna stood there for a few seconds longer. Finally, Samantha shrugged and waved. "Alright, suit yourself. We'll be at the dorm, eating cookies. Don't be too late." She said as her and Brianna began their own separate discussion as they made their way back to the dorm.

When Christine turned to look back at Loki the smile was wiped off of her face. She looked at him with a serious glare, hiding the confusion behind the many questions she had for him. "What is this power you speak of?" She asked him.

Loki chuckled and shook his head, as if dealing with an annoyance. "If you don't know then you don't have it. Now move out of my way." He started taking his first step, heading in the same direction as Samantha and Brianna. Christine knew he would just go question the other two if she didn't do something fast.

Before Loki could get around her, she planted her feet in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. Her small height made her have to look up at him as she focused her energy on her new and strange ability. After a quick blink her eyes had a golden glow and she stared directly at Loki, the same tactic she was able to use on many she made eye contact with. "You will stop following me and my friends, change your ridiculous outfit to something more modern, and go back to wherever you are from." Her voice was a demand to Loki, an order to be followed.

Loki stared at the girl's eyes in a bit of amazement. He wasn't expecting this, but the girl in front of him was able to not only hold this power, but to use it how she wanted. "Interesting." He muttered, a smile growing on his face.

Christine could feel her heart beating. Why was he not doing what she said? Maybe she didn't look directly at him. Maybe she didn't focus hard enough. She took a deep breath and tried once more, blinking and showing her golden eyes to Loki again. "You will stop following me and my friends, change your ridiculous outfit-" She started her speech again, but this time it was Loki who interrupted her.

"I will not do any of these things you speak of." Loki said with a slight chuckle, making Christine stop her speech and look a little scared. "Is this what you know how to do so far? Does this work for everyone else?" He asked her, now interested in Christine and her abilities.

Christine was lost and concerned. Her eyes shifted back to the bright blue they naturally were. The fear she carried could be shown in her face and body language as she backed away from Loki, who didn't move. "Why... why isn't it working?" She muttered, though Loki could clearly hear her.

"You think you can control a God? With the little power you have? Don't make me laugh!" Loki began taking step towards Christine. "Now come on, we have a lot to discuss." His voice sounded so sure as he extended his hand to her.

Christine looked at Loki as if he just spoke a language she could not comprehend. Did he just call himself a God? He couldn't be. There were no Gods that just walked among men! Sure, studying history showed her many different interpretations of cultural beliefs, the spiritual world, and deities, but for someone to actually say he was a God was a bit over the top. Once her thought process ended, she finally realized he was walking towards her. She wanted him to come with her?! Like hell!

Christine turned away from Loki and instantly started running, taking a corner down a street without looking back. Her breathing was a bit out of sorts and her heartbeat was still a little fast but she continued to run, at least as fast as her flip flops would allow her. She debated on losing the shoes and running barefoot but couldn't justify stepping on rocks or glass and needing to permanently stop. She kept the shoes and continued to run, never looking back as she rounded corner after corner.

Loki watched the girl run and sighed as he put his hand back down. "You're making this unnecessarily difficult." He muttered, irritated. He calmly walked the path Christine began, debating on the best course of action to take.

Christine continued to run until she rounded another corner and ran into two men who seemed to be heading home from work. She figured by the matching shirts that read 'security' that they had to work at one of the nearby bars. Seeing Christine run towards them obviously concerned them, putting their hands out to try and slow her down. "Whoa whoa whoa! Where you off to so quick?" One guy asked her, finally getting Christine to stop running.

Christine was hunched over, trying to catch her breath. Once she got a few good deep breaths in she stood back up and looked at one of the men. "Weird guy... strange clothes... I can't... I..." She tried to explain as she tried to catch her breath.

"Is someone after you?" One of the men asked. Christine nodded, making the two men a bit more worried for Christine. "If that's the case let us at least walk with you until you're a bit safer. Do you want to call the police?" He asked.

Christine wasn't too sure. What exactly would she tell the police? She looked behind her finally and still didn't see any sign of Loki. Maybe he gave up? She shook her head and took one more big breath. "No, I think it'll be fine." She said as she turned her head to the two men she was talking to earlier, only to again be face to face with Loki.

Her eyes were again filled with fear. She looked to her feet to see the two men who were trying to help her passed out cold, only for Loki to stand above them. What did he do? What was he capable of? Why was he so interested in her ability? She took a step back, debating on running again.

"I found you once, I'll just find you again." Loki sounded so confident in his statement. Christine knew she was cornered.

***I might have laughed a little too hard at my "I'm Samantha of Phoenix" pun. I told my husband and he just shook his head at me. Lol! **

**So when I first had the idea for this fanfiction this is as far as my thought process truly went. I'll have to think of some more ideas from here. **

**As always if you have any suggestions, I'm always happy to listen! Grammar ideas, story ideas, etc. Feel free to share! **

**Thank you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

When Mischief Finds Me

Chapter 4

Christine's mind was running a mile a minute. There were so many different emotions flying through her at once that she didn't feel like she could even stick to one. Was she scared? Annoyed? Angry? Confident? No, definitely not confident. Her eyes darted at her surroundings, trying to think of anything to do to get herself out of this situation.

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. I'd rather not take you with me by force. Though... I'm not entirely against it either. You're really running my patience thin, girl." Loki again offered his hand with a playful smirk. Christine couldn't tell if he had lost his mind or if the words he spoke were true.

She continued to look around the alleyway between the two major streets she seemed to be stuck in. If only she could get a few feet past him she would be back on the main road. Just as that thought surfaced another late-night college party boy walked by, his head down in his phone as he scrolled through whatever app interested him at the moment. Perfect!

"Hey!" Christine yelled, catching the man's attention and making Loki look behind him to see what she was doing. The young man took a minute to try and process what was going on; there was the girl that called him, a guy in a strange outfit, and two men passed out cold in an alleyway. His first instinct was to get as far from the scene as possible, but Christine couldn't allow that.

Through her worries she did her best to focus her ability and shot her golden stare at the stranger, catching his gaze. "Attack him!" She commanded the stranger, pointing at Loki.

After a quick gold flash in the man's eyes and not so much as a word, her word became his command. He looked angry as he clenched his fists and ran at Loki, aiming for a punch to the gut.

Loki, however, did not seem phased. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as the stranger ran towards him. "This is pathetic." He told Christine. As the man was about to make physical contact with Loki his hand ran straight through what could only be thought of as an illusion of Loki, causing the stranger to stumble.

The man looked confused as he stared again at Loki, going for a second punch, only to phase right through him again. Finally, the illusion vanished and Loki calmly walked through the brick wall next to the stranger and with a quick touch on the man's shoulder he was out cold, just like the previous two.

Christine was again lost. None of this was possible. She had to be dreaming. That was the only explanation. She shook her head, trying to wake up but only to still be in the alleyway. "What exactly are you?" She asked Loki. Her voice didn't sound as afraid as it did earlier, now she was curious about him. Of course, she was still concerned about her scenario, but she needed answers.

"A powerful God. Much more powerful than you." Loki continued his calm demeanor as he stood in her way. "But I'm done playing games." The small tone of irritation could be heard as the two of them were surrounded by what looked like a clear dome of glass. "Try asking for help now. Go ahead. It won't do anything." He began walking towards Christine, who stayed where she was but put her hands up in a fighting stance. Who was she kidding though? She didn't even know how to throw a punch if she wanted to!

_'Maybe I can call someone from around the corner. If I try hard enough, maybe I don't have to look directly at them!'_ Christine thought to herself, knowing Loki would get to her if she didn't hurry. With her eyes glowing that bright beautiful gold she focused on her surroundings, trying to feel or see the living beings around her. _'Try harder!'_ She yelled at herself in her mind. The more she tried the harder her head ached, but she knew she was onto something! She could feel something new with the ability that was gifted to her. Maybe this is what it felt like to be able to truly feel your surroundings. The best way she could think to describe it was that with every step the nearby person took, a ripple effect would take place on the ground. She knew where they were! She found a person! Now, if only she could control them!

_'Come on Christine! Try... harder!'_ She pushed again, hoping for positive results. After pushing so hard her focus broke and her consciousness took a turn for the worst. The gold in her eyes vanished and her blue eyes closed, her body collapsing to the ground.

Before she could hit the concrete Loki quickened his last step and caught the unconscious Christine. He sighed, as if relieved, picking her up and carrying her in his arms. He had her legs draped over one of his arms and held onto her shoulder with the other, looking over Christine's unconscious face. "Well, that's one way to get this done." He muttered to himself, still inside of his own crystal looking dome creation.

Loki looked up at the sky, the street lights blocking any stars that might be hiding behind them. "Heimdall, take me home." Loki requested, as if talking to someone right next to him and not in a different realm.

Shortly after talking up to the starless sky the colorful beam that the Bifrost was known to drop came down over Loki and Christine, lifting them from Earth and bringing them to the beautiful world of Asgard. Loki walked through, still carrying the unconscious Christine as he curtly nodded to Heimdall.

As Heimdall closed the Bifrost he slightly chuckled, shaking his head. "You need to work on your social interactions with women. Or... really, anyone." Heimdall joked, not bothering to look at Loki as he passed by.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Heimdall." Loki responded as he continued on his way. He truly didn't mind Heimdall and his joking ways. It was nice to have someone to jest with that was near his intellectual level. In Loki's mind, Thor was never an intellectual match, so having Heimdall was nice.

Loki didn't bother walking the entire bridge, instead disappearing and reappearing at the palace, still holding Christine. He looked around a bit as if trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with an unconscious mortal holding a goddess's power. He knew he didn't want to spend the remainder of his time carrying her, so he had to figure out the best place to put her down that was acceptable. As fun as it would be to drop the girl on the floor and walk away until she woke up, he knew others wouldn't find it nearly as funny as he did and question his decision. He began walking down the wing of the palace that held the chambers of the royal family, deciding that placing Christine on a soft bed would be much more acceptable.

As Loki rounded the corner to enter his room, his brother Thor made eye contact and began running closer to Loki and Christine. Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course." He muttered to himself, not wanting to stop and chat but knowing he would have to.

"Father said you were in Midgard running an errand. He didn't mention... this." Thor said, motioning to the unconscious Christine. "Brother... did you hit a woman?" Thor asked him, looking over Christine's head.

"No, you baboon. She did this herself." Loki defended, pulling Christine away from the curious Thor. With that gesture Thor straightened up and again turned his focus to his brother.

"Right... that's... much more believable." Even as the words escaped Thor's mouth the doubt could be heard and seen in his facial expression. Thor was easily and quickly irritating Loki. Finally, Thor looked from Loki to the door they were standing in front of. "So... what exactly were you doing just now, Loki?" Thor questioned.

Loki was pretty sure if his eyes rolled this much they would eventually come out of his sockets. He looked at Thor, frustrated. "What does it look like? I'm going to put her down on my bed. I'm tired of carrying her." Loki said in a matter of fact tone, making Thor laugh. The random laughter confused Loki.

"Bringing a girl into your chambers. Loki. That's absolutely... scandalous." Thor laughed, holding his gut as he saw Loki's irritated face once again.

Slightly gripping Christine's shoulder out of irritation, Loki loudly signed and gave his brother a deep glare. "Well then, brother, where do you suggest I put her then?" He asked. It was easy to tell that his patience was running extremely thin with the tone of voice he gave Thor.

An undetermined amount of time later, Christine slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly a few times as if trying to adjust to seeing the world again. She stared up at the ceiling and rubbed her eyes, trying to remember what happened. Last thing she remembered was that she was being followed by this strange, yet... not half bad looking man. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. "Stupid." She muttered to herself as she looked around the room more.

The room was large and beautiful. Christine would have never been able to design a room as well as this. Spacious, bright, and yet somehow felt like home. She felt the sheets she laid in and couldn't believe how amazingly comfortable they were. She sat up and looked around a bit more, finally getting to the important question.

"Where on Earth am I?" She asked the empty room.

***Four chapters in, slowly developing... something. Lol! Can't give everything away now, can I? **

**Thank you for those of you who shared your ideas and comments! I always appreciate feedback! **

**I like to credit wherever my motivations come from, so for this chapter I'd like to credit the song 'Solo' by Clean Bandit featuring Demi Lovato. **

**I'm always open to suggestions! Grammar, story ideas, etc. I'm always happy to listen! **

**Thank you all! **


End file.
